Gracias
by rasaaabe
Summary: El Greg House menos conocido tiene que agradecerle a Cuddy muchas cosas


Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, el dolor de mi pierna comparado con lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos no era nada. Nunca pensé en lo que ella llegaría a hacer por mi, por un empleado rebelde que nunca obedece las normas. Siempre supe que era una jefa legal, la más legal que cualquiera podría tener, pero sobre todas las cosas ella era mi amiga, la mujer que desde la universidad me había robado el corazón. Lisa Cuddy había sido destituida por el mero hecho de no despedirme, el porque aun no lo entiendo ni lo entenderé nunca lo que si que recordaré serán sus palabras.

— Eres el mejor médico de este hospital, el que salva más vidas a pesar de tu método poco ortodoxo. Por eso mejor que me vaya yo, alguien que no es médico de verdad desde hace más de diez años, alguien que solamente se ocupa del papeleo y no de salvar vidas, porque en eso tú eres único

Sabía que ella no llevaba razón, que en el hospital esa mujer de ojos azules hacía más falta que hago yo, un médico adicto a las vicodinas. Ella hacía que todo funcionara, ella me controlaba a pesar de lo que la gente pensara yo sabía que Lisa Cuddy me respetaba, su respeto y el de James eran y siempre han sido los únicos que me han importado, por eso ahora no me puedo imaginar trabajar en un hospital sin que ella esté allí: mandándome pasar consultas, dándome casos de familiares de benefactores, gritándome por llegar tarde o incluso discutiendo para que admita darme permiso para hacer una prueba a un paciente.

Si ella se ha tenido que ir por la puerta de atrás ha sido por mi culpa pero lograré que vuelva no se como pero lo lograré. Quizás deba comenzar a llevar bata o a dejar ese lado rebelde que me hace ser lo que soy, pero si hago esas cosas dejaría de ser Greg House y no creo que ella lo aceptara, porque ella no se sacrificó por nada como tampoco hace unos años rechazó los cien millones de Voogler, o hace menos tiempo mintió delante de un juez por mi en el caso de Tritter. Ella lo ha dado todo por mi, su trabajo, que conociéndola como la conozco es toda su vida, y yo únicamente la he herido a conciencia sobretodo con lo de ser madre.

Me dirijo a su casa, puede ser que esté acompañada de algún hombre uno que sepa valorarla como se merece. El tiempo no es el adecuado para andar en moto pero a mi eso me da igual, que más da el pasar un poco de frío y el que me duela la pierna horrores si estoy haciendo, por una vez en mi vida, lo que tengo que hacer. A Wilson lo acogí en mi casa cuando se separó de su mujer, y ahora a ella le tengo que agradecer lo que ha hecho por mi, se lo agradeceré pero no de la forma que me gustaría porque lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar.

Estoy plantado delante de su casa, a medio metro de la puerta. En el interior puedo escuchar como ella ríe, no se el motivo, me gustaría conocerlo. El tiempo pasa y mi mano no obedece las órdenes que mi cerebro le envía, se niega a llamar a su puerta; finalmente, después de un rato mi mano se atreve a hacer el simple acto tantas veces aprendido de llamar a la puerta. La espera fueron segundos pero a mi se me hicieron esos segundos más largos que si hubieran pasado horas

— Pasa, te estaba esperando

Esas palabras me dejaron pegado al suelo. Ella sabía que yo vendría, no se de que me extraño porque en el fondo Lisa me conoce mejor que yo mismo. Sabe lo que realmente me importa, sabe lo que realmente siento por ella sin tener que decírselo por eso sabe que a pesar de ella sentir lo mismo es imposible. Al ver que no reacciono me coge del brazo y me hace entrar en su casa, un lugar que es verdaderamente reconfortante. Aun recuerdo la última vez que estuve, aquella vez que hice creer a todos que tenía cáncer, incluido a ella, aquella vez que nos abrazamos en mitad del pasillo y en la que me di cuenta que mi ahora antigua jefa sabía que le mentía, sabía que no me estaba muriendo, lo supo después de abrazarme, al mirarme directamente a los ojos.

— Estaba viendo una película esperando a que vinieras

— ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

— Te conozco y se que ahora mismo te sientes culpable, algo nada normal en ti que te hace sentir inseguro. Sientes que tendrías que ser tú el ya no trabajara en el Princeton Plainsboro pero tengo que decirte que no eres el culpable de nada. Las personas toman las decisiones que creen mejores, por eso yo al ser una persona madura he escogido lo que me pareció más correcto.

— El nuevo jefe me acabará echando como lo hicieron otros cuatro antes que de que tú me contrataras

— Puede ser pero hasta entonces tú seguirás haciendo lo que te corresponde y eso es salvar vidas. Solamente necesito que salves a una persona para que mi decisión me haga completamente feliz. Ahora dejemos el tema y miremos la película que con lo interesante que está no quiero perderme nada

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo rodeé con un brazo su espalda. Cualquiera que nos viera en esos momentos pensaría que éramos una feliz pareja de enamorados, puede ser que en esos momentos fuéramos felices e incluso estuviéramos enamorados pero lo de ser pareja estaba muy lejos de la realidad. La película terminó, pero no importó porque pusimos otra, las palomitas se terminaron aunque tampoco nos importó, lo importante era que ambos estábamos juntos y que yo había hecho lo que debía. Ahora únicamente me faltaba darle las gracias, no sabía como hacerlo, tanto tiempo sin agradecer algo a alguien que no encontraba la manera porque el ser Greg House tenía estas cosas, nada de mostrar amabilidad por nadie.

Vi como Lisa se quedaba medio dormida con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, aquella era una imagen que me tenía atrapado. Nunca pensé que después de lo de Stacy volvería a sentir mi corazón latir a semejante velocidad, nunca lo pensé pero en el fondo siempre lo supe, siempre supe que mis sentimientos por Lisa Cuddy iban más allá de una simple relación laboral o una simple amistad. El verla apunto de caer dormida me dio fuerzas para darle las gracias, quizás con un poco de suerte ella no lo escuchara y yo me podría sentir bien conmigo mismo al decírselo aunque fuera de una manera tan cobarde. Esperé a verla con los ojos cerrados y a que su respiración fuera lenta, como un indicador inequívoco de que ya estaba siendo arropada por Morfeo.

— Gracias

— Gracias a ti, Greg

Aquellas palabras no me las esperaba, pensé que ella estaría dormida. Me había engañado, ella aun no había caído en un profundo y relajante sueño, Lisa me había escuchado y como siempre ella me perdonó.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve pensando en ese: _"Gracias a ti, Greg"_. En ese tiempo que estuve pensando en sus palabras ella se quedó, ahora si, completamente dormida, yo en cambio aun estaba despierto con la película puesta, a pesar de no prestarle atención. No supe en que momento me quedé dormido solamente se que besé su pelo y luego apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya, también recuerdo que la chimenea estaba encendida para paliar el frío del exterior y que teníamos una manta cubriéndonos las piernas.

Esa noche dormí como hacía años no lo hacía: abrazado a la mujer que amo, a mi única amiga. El lugar no era el mejor, el sofá no le haría ningún bien a mi pierna, la postura tampoco pero la persona hizo que todas aquellas cosas no importaran, todas esas cosas en esos momentos eran insignificantes pequeñeces. Antes de caer dormido recuerdo que pensé en el día que nos conocimos en Michigan y en como ahora estaba en su casa para agradecerle lo que había echo por mi aunque al final fue ella la que me agradeció el estar allí.

Nunca comprenderé como Lisa Cuddy me soporta pero quizás sea por el encanto particular que tengo, encanto Greg House, espero algún día llegar a saberlo.

FIN

* * *

**Esta historia la he escrito porque me aburría y para quitarme el aburrimiento pues me he puesto a escribir y es lo que me ha salido. **

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, puede ser que en algunos momentos House no haya parecido mucho él pero yo creo que el hombre tiene su corazoncillo y sus sentimientos aunque no los muestre. **

**Nos vemos**


End file.
